


Influence

by Nightterrorshadow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Self Cannibalism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightterrorshadow/pseuds/Nightterrorshadow
Summary: A little short story I whipped up based on my fnaf au, I hope y'all enjoy!





	Influence

Another yelp, another cry for that bastard to stop. That moron still at it, huh? Still being a little shit to everyone he met, even his own goddamn girlfriend!

What a waste. A waste of a human being. A waste of life that could disappear and no one would care- If anyone was lucky, not even his own parents.

Jack glanced over at the “ _couple_ ”.  
Every remark, comment, any little thing that came out of his mouth made the girl squirm, but fear froze her in her spot. The man couldn't blame her really, if he was in her position, he'd probably be the same really. Though, even then he wanted to give that disgusting human a punch to the face and make him have a reality check that he couldn't do what he was doing: not without consequences anyway. Ugh, he still was so heavy-handed so.. so vulgar to listen to. He wouldn’t be surprised if anyone wanted to make him disappear.

Finally, he had enough. He slammed the locker closed rather suddenly, the sound echoing down the hallway as he then turned on his heel towards the two before quickly stepping between them. He was only a little taller than the guy but even this football maniac had some muscle compared to him. He stared the guy down as he gestured for the girl to go quickly- which thankfully she did.

 **“Oh, so the gorilla decides to poke his nose into someone else's business? Not surprising coming from an animal like you”**  
Those comments were enough to get Jack to slowly boil with anger, it was worse because this guy has made similar comments to his best friend.. and he wasn't having any of it. Who did this guy think he was? He always acted like he owned the school. Big surprise when he finds out he doesn't. He kept his calm and gave the guy an unamused look.

“Funny coming from you Markus, would've thought the animal here was you.. considering how you can't seem to stop trying to fuck everything you see” Jack hissed in response, he was really not in the mood got this moron's comments and attitude, he just wanted to get the girl away from him. He'd have to make sure she was ok later. It was better than leaving her to eventually be found by Markus again.

“Even now, I could only guess that someone wants ya dead for the shit you've pulled junge”

 **“Ah, so the gorilla has a brain after all? Not only that but he's a Nazi too! What a shocker! Heh, who would really want me dead, animal? No one that's what! So how about you go back to where you belong and die hmm?”** Markus smirked at Jack in a threatening manner, did he just.. call Jack a Nazi? The fuck? This infuriated Jack, was it just because he was German? The fucker was asking for a death wish.

**“Well, what you still doing here? Fuck off you an-“**

_BAM_

Right in the face. Jack didn't know what made him do that but one thing he did know was that it got the bastard to shut up, his fist stung a bit from how hard he had hit him, but he didn't really care- Markus deserved it and he had been wanting to do it for ages! Someone seemed to cheer Jack from down the hall from hitting Markus, he noticed the small group with that girl from earlier. He shot them a soft smile while Markus rubbed his jaw where he had been hit.

 **“Son of a bitch..”** Markus seethed as he glared at Jack, but before he could do anything- the bell had already gone off suggesting for students to get back to class. Nearby students began getting their things and Scurrying off to ensure they weren't late, even if they could miss seeing Jack kick Markus’ ass.

Markus huffed in defeat before giving Jack a death glare “Don't think you're safe.. I'll be making sure to get back at you!” With that, Markus stomped away, furious that he was just shown up like that! It wasn't over yet..

_“Why didn't you do more?”_

Who was..? Oh.. it was Him.

The purple man began his way toward his next class as he decided to show up next to him. A man the same height as him, same clothes as him.. even same skin and hair colour as him. Only differences were that his hair was slicked back, he had different scars and his eyes were a void black holding white pupils that could stare and take anyone's soul.

Jack frowned, he noticed the hallway was empty before he then spoke to the voice. His only guess was that HE influenced him to hit Markus, he could admit that he was glad that he did but at the same time, he didn't want someone else to make him do it. “I wasn't gonna get into a fight with him.. I don't work like that, ya should know that” he responded to him, with an annoyed tone. He didn't need him going at him either.

_“Aww come on Jackie~ it would be better if he was gone for good, I know you think that too, everyone here does!”_

Jack just rolled his eyes at this. No he wasn't gonna listen to him. Not now, not ever. He wasn't gonna kill someone, not while he lived and breathed. Markus' death will come and when it does, yeah Jack will be happy as would many others. Quite morbid thinking for Jack, but it would be coming for the bastard sooner or later.

 _“You obviously want him dead! Why don't I do it for you? I'll be doing everyone a favour!”_ The voice hissed with both aggression and excitement of wanting to kill someone, no he wasn't gonna let that happen!

“Jackson, I said no. Now shut up and let's get class over and done with..” Jack sighed as he then slipped into class and went ahead to take his seat by the window, even for a mixed school there were only a few others that weren't white in the class. Ah well.

The hours slowly went by, dragging out to finally to the end of the school day. Once Jack was outside, he took a deep breath and let it out. It was a stressful day, but he was used to that. He would just take it out on his drum kit anyway. He went his normal route home humming a song to himself, a few he liked to listen to when he could. Anything with a good drum in it was an instant favourite for Jack, it always got him inspired with his own beats. He should let his bandmates know of the new ones he got in the works.

As he walked along humming to himself,stepping with the beat as it played, he swore he could feel eyes staring at him. He looked around, but he saw no one in sight, strange. He shook his head before he continued walking down the street getting to a quieter yet pleasant areas. They weren't too busy, and it was a nice neighbourhood.

It was peaceful to go down and.. again, he paused- he had the strangest feeling he was being followed, he just always had this feeling someone was watching him. Jack went to turn around to search his surroundings once more but was suddenly tackled in an alleyway. Who the hell was that?! He groaned in pain as his back came in contact the concrete floor, he looked up at his attack but was then punched hard in the face. It was like being hit by a truck.

 **“How do you like that fucker?!”** Oh hell, it was Markus, did he follow him here? Would explain the feelings he was getting earlier. Just before Markus got another hit on him he quickly shifted his foot to his stomach before he kicked him off hard making sure it affected him even a little. He shot up to face Markus properly. He was in for a fight.

_“This could be the chance to get rid of him Jackie, come on~ you and I both want to be rid of him.. as does everyone in the school.. so just let me take care of hi-“_

“Shut up Jackson..” Jack hissed under his breath cutting Jackson off earning a huff from his demented half. He turned his attention to Markus who got himself back up and was already making his way over to him, he doesn't give up, does he? “ **Ha! You call that a kick you animal?! I should go ahead and kill you myself, then we won't have filth like you running around in our streets!”** Markus exclaimed as he pulled a switchblade out. Oh fuck he was serious! He suddenly jumped at Jack making the tanned man hit the floor once more, he moved his head just missing the blade that had come for him. The metal hitting the concrete made a screeching sound against the concrete causing Jack to cringe at it as it just nicked his ear, causing a small bead of blood to well on the spec of a wound.

What was going through his mind? Was he insane? Markus could get arrested for this! He went to stab Jack once more only to nick his lip cutting into his skin making a fine line down it, it was enough to make it bleed too. Bastard! Within a split second of decision making he had, he managed to grab Markus' arm pushing on it so he wouldn't stab him, he was just about getting it...just a little more and he could...Ah ha! He managed to twist his arm back causing the psycho to let go of the knife making it fall beside them which Jack took the chance to kick him off once more.

_“The knife.. get the knife..”_

_“Get the knife, Jackie.. GET THE KNIFE!”_

_“GET THE FUCKING KNIFE SO WE CAN GET RID OF HIM!”_

Jackson was urging him to make the first move, to get to killing Markus already.. the time spent doing nothing was waste time spent cutting him up!

Jack glanced to the knife.. he wouldn't kill him, he would only use it for self-defense. That's it! He wasn't going to let Jackson have a say in this, or to influence him in any way! He took a stance glaring at Markus “Markus, just go now...this doesn't need to continue. You could get arrested for this but I'm willing to let this go,” he spoke. His voice had power behind it but as he feared. It fell on deaf ears as Markus paid no mind to his words, once again running at Jack. Gritting his teeth, Jack managed to push him away as he took a quick step aside letting Markus pass him.

A growl came from him.

 **“I'll kill you! I'll kill your animal friend, your parents! I'll erase all of you filth from this town!”** Markus hissed with fury burning in the emerald hues of his eyes, he was pissed. A smirk came onto Markus' face, the smirk itself sent shivers down Jack's spine, the way it curved up in a devilish way, how there was a hidden blood thirst in it. He seemed to think of something devious and brutal.

 **“That friend of yours.. Rex, was it? Heh, I wonder how it would feel to see his body mutilated, ripped apart to the point of unrecognition haha! It would be bliss knowing that no one would care about a waste of space like him! Thrown away like the useless animal that he is!”** Markus exclaimed as he slowly made his way towards Jack with no hesitation, Markus moved on to give Jack rather.. graphic details of what he would do to his best friend's body and.. it made him feel sick.

He wanted to throw up, was this man even mentally sane? At this rate, Jack wasn't doubting that thought.

_“Jackie.. are you gonna take that? Are you gonna let him say all that.. or are you gonna let me help you?”_

No! He wasn't going to let this get to him, he had said this over and over.. he wouldn't! He couldn't.

**“Maybe I'll rip the flesh from his bone and make something out of it, maybe a lampshade.. it would be the most use that he could be!”**

He... He couldn't. No, it would be meaning to admit defeat to a evil and corrupted version of himself, a split personality who found enjoyment out of hurting others, over watching the blood spill. He couldn't have that.

_“Jack! If you let him live he'll do what he is telling you right now, Let me take care of him.. let me end him for you!”_

Jack shook “.. He's got to be bluffing..right?” his voice trembled as he questioned Jackson quietly “sure he's attacking me but even then I don't think he's that gone to actually kill anyone..” his subconscious had doubts however.  
It was starting to get too much, should he.. listen to Jackson? What if Markus did do everything he was saying? What if he did try and kill his family and his only friend?! It would be his fault if he didn't do something now.

_“That's right. let me do it all~”_

And with that, Jack's body completely froze in place before it soon relaxed and he stood up properly. He was silent and seemed to have broken eye contact with Markus and even he had noticed this strange turn.  
**“Are you even listening anymore?! Don't you hear what I will do to your friend?! Or do you not care?!”** Markus yelled gritting his teeth angrily as he watched Jack, he huffed stomping forward. **“HEY, IM TALKING TO YOU!”** he shouted as he went to punch Jack only for him to be stop by him.

Slowly, a grin came onto Jack's face and a menacing chuckle emitted from his throat, something was wrong...very wrong. His chuckle sounded deeper than it should have. “...Playtime is over Markus~” His voice sounded deeper and crueler than before. Shocked, Markus tried to pull away from Jack only to find that his grip was getting tighter and tighter by the second almost to the point that he could leave a bruise on his arm.

A dark, booming laugh escaped Jackson’s throat, one that could tell anyone they were going to die soon. “Oh Markus, Markus~ you really think you'll get away that easily?” he lifted his head showing his once white eyes had been replaced with lifeless voids of black with ghostly pupils that stared into Markus' soul devouring it there and then. He licked his lips as he suddenly slammed Markus against the wall and shoved the switchblade into his hand, Markus yelped in pain as he held his wrist.

 **“S-stop stop! I didn't mean any of i-it.. I... I...”** His voice trailed off as he saw no sympathy from the man that held him as if he was a bear trap that sunk its metal jaws into his soft flesh. “Hahaha! Oh, is that so? Heh, I don't think you didn't mean it.. you said every word without a second thought and now you want me to stop, oh no no.. I'm not gonna let down on a promise to Jackie~” he spoke. Jackson was in control. He was doing all this now, he was making this all go to how he wanted it to.

“And it's time for you to finally be put down..” His smirk only grew as he then yanked the switchblade from Markus' hand and hovered it over his eye, he could see him focusing on the blade, hoping and praying it wouldn't go closer, oh but that wasn't going to make it go away, not in the slightest- he then pushed the sharp metal into the retina of Markus' eye before twisting the blade and angling it in such a way that with one swift motion.

_Pop!_

“Pop goes the weasel!~”

Markus letting out a pained scream as the eye popped out from its place, oh what a glorious scream it was.. Good thing this road was always empty, no one to help this sad excuse of a human.  
“oh.. are you gonna cry? Ya are so weak! Hahaha, your eye was really easy to pull out, maybe I should do the other one~” he smirked evilly at him before laughing “haha! No, not yet.. I want you to see every bit of what I'm gonna do to you so it's in ya head and it'll be the last images you will see before you die..” his voice was so harsh and cruel towards Markus, showing no mercy to him.

Jackson flashed him a smirk before he slicked his hair back. He then suddenly threw him to the floor making him land on his back, in which he straddled himself on his hips making sure he couldn't move too easily. He grabbed Markus' wrist and made cuts into his hand making sure to cut at the joints of his hands just for the extra pain he'd cause on him. He repeated this on his other hand, so he'd have a harder time stopping what he was about to do.

Without another word, Jackson leaned down to Markus wanting to get him uncomfortable and just try to push or knock him away. Another flash of a smirk appeared on the tanned man's face as he placed the knife against Markus' forehead and put a bit of pressure on it. “Remember how you called Jackie and Rex _animals_? Well, with most animals you _skin_ them to get their coat or sometimes meat.. but hunting animals for sport, ya sometimes skin them for the hell of it” His voice was so sinister as he went on, he applied a little more pressure before slowly moving the blade peeling a layer of flesh off.

“Well~”

He paused, making eye contact with Markus and grinning evilly at him. A chuckle erupted from his throat as he was looking him dead in the eye for most of the time.

“I'll be _skinning_ you! Just like the _animal_ you are!” Laughter rang out after that as Jackson continued his actions with skinning Markus' soft flesh off, he watched as each lay came off as if it was butter, however, he was only doing his face at the moment.. but no doubt it would only get worse from here.

Markus was trying his hardest to not scream out, to not cry from the pain he felt. Feeling the blade slice through his skin was agonising, the cold metal against the exposed flesh sent chills down his spine and the rather sharp end catching nerves and peeling him like some sort of vegetable, caused the mere man to shake only making it worse.

Every layer came off so smoothly.

Every layer of skin was just sliced into and peeled off as if it was air.

Jackson continued, he didn't give him time to catch his breath or to try to flee if he could.. he kept the sharp blade at his skin, peeling it from its place. Each time the blade went over more unearthed parts of the flesh it made a disgusting squishing sound which only caused more pain for Markus but usually, Jackson would move onto an area that hasn't been touched.

A smirk stretched widely onto Jackson's face as he then used the switchblade to cut through his shirt and get it all off. “haha, so much skin to take off you, oh but it'll be fun watching you writhe in pain!” he exclaimed as he drew a line into Markus' skin where he'd start his skinning process on his torso.

The line was just below his collarbone going from his shoulder to the other, this was going to be very painful experience for Markus and Jackson was already loving the thought of it as he already had the knife wedging under a layer of Markus' skin smirking as he then yanked the knife down cutting into his skin more taking off a chunk rather than a layer of skin.

No, he took a chunk of flesh and then sliced up to cut it out. “haha! It's amazing how soft your flesh is!~” he laughed as picked up the chunk of flesh before he forced Markus to open his mouth.

The man beneath Jackson squirmed and whimpered as he tried to get away, he could feel the blade resting against his teeth, so he wouldn't dare try to bite down. ”heh, it’s funny.. you try to be this tough guy who thinks they can do whatever they want, but as soon as you are faced with danger.. life-threatening danger, you become a weak pathetic nobody!”

At this point Jackson was sliding the slab of flesh into Markus’ mouth, a smirk stretching on his face seeing the fear in his eyes.

So _delicious_ ~

“It's fucking **priceless** seeing you like this, as a whimpering and whiny mess.. just shows how much of a waste of life you are~” he chuckled under his breath. He removed the knife once the meat was in and he forced his mouth shut. “now eat it” he spoke, his tone holding a threatening hint to it along with something sinister.

He didn't want to.

The texture was so slimy and disgusting, the taste of his own blood was so sickening and just the fact it was his flesh and it was human was the cherry on top. His body wanted to spit it out badly, but Markus found himself beginning to chew on the meat, each one made him feel more and more sick as Jackson watched him closely, those white beads following his every move, every flinch or shiver he'd make every time they'd make eye contact.

He was going to die, die from being tortured relentlessly. With no hope of survival in sight.. or reach, Jackson wasn't going to let that happen anyway.

As Markus chewed, he felt himself wanting to desperately spit it out, but he couldn't, Jackson would make it worse for him- he'd drag on the torture, he'd make him eat himself again and all sorts of horrific things that would make any sane person gag or even vomit the contents of their stomach out. “that's right.. now swallow it” Jackson's voice finally broke the silence.

Markus looked to Jackson, he didn't want to swallow it, he wanted to spit it out right now and hope to God that he could somehow get away but with Jackson around, well that was going to be a very difficult task.

“if you don't swallow right now..”

Jackson paused placing the knife to Markus' torso once more as he glared at him- still smiling however.

“I'll make you eat more of yourself, and keep going ‘til you are nothing but blood and bones” His words dripped with venom he glared at him.

Frightful of what Jackson would do to him, Markus swallowed the chewed-up flesh along with his pride gagging wanting to throw it all bad up but managed to keep it down.

“Ah good boy, see? wasn't that hard now was it?” Jackson laughed as he placed the knife to his leg with a smirk before sinking it into the soft meat in which his motions turned to sawing through his leg, Markus went to scream from the shot of pain that through him but was muffled by his killer's hand not wanting to draw attention to them.

As he was sawing off his leg, the blood splattered out as Markus' heart was pumping so fast trying to keep his body alive, but it was doing the opposite effect it wanted. Getting to the bone, he chuckled darkly before he slammed the blade into the bone in an attempt to break it obviously not getting far other than causing pain and discomfort for the man in front of him.

Seeing that the knife was doing nothing, the man looked around for something else, something that would break the bone much easier than just chipping away at it with some sharp metal! Then something caught his eye.

 _Perfect_.

Reaching over, Jackson picked up a brick not far from them putting the switchblade down in the process as he glanced at Markus- smirking widely at him.

“This should do nicely~” With that, Jackson slammed the brick into his leg hitting the exposed bone and seeing it made it crack, smirking Jackson slammed it into the bone again, and again, and again until…

**Crack!**

The bone finally broke from the abuse and now that it was finally broken, Jackson continued to saw the rest of the leg slowly eventually getting the last string of flesh to detach from the rest of his body. Markus had been reduced to tears by the end of it all, the pain was so much to bear, and he felt so dizzy which only made the pain feel even more intolerable than it actually was.

Looking down at Markus, the deranged man smirked at his handiwork. So much damage done and he wasn't even finished yet, not even close! He wasn't going to stop ‘til this bastard was unrecognizable. So he had a lot in mind to do to this meat bag, slowly he crawled back to be able to face Markus properly, the smirk never leaving his face as he grabbed him by it and roughly tugged him up. “You see, this is what happens when you try to take things too far, unfortunately for you. You are too much of a coward to actually do anything while me.. hahahaha!! I will and can destroy a life! Jack might not agree with me but at least I get it done!” he sounded like a psychopath. He was a psychopath. He had been cutting Markus up this whole time, so yes he was! He brought the switchblade up to Markus’ face, whimpering and whining came from him as he tried to move away but simply moving was proving to be a challenge.

Pain always made things a challenge...

“Heh, I've never met someone more pathetic as you, and that's really saying something about ya isn't it?” Jackson mocked harshly as he gave a toothy smirk to Markus before he stabbed him in the shoulder.

Markus couldn't even react, just giving a reaction was painful to do. Having been stabbed in hand, getting his eye gouged out of his skull, being skinned, having to eat a piece of himself, leg being cut off and now being stabbed in the shoulder.. it was going to end up as a never-ending list of things that Jackson had harmed him by.

His vision blurred and that's not from the tears in his eyes, his head felt light and a dizzying feeling was washing over him was more intense as he couldn't even see straight. Was this the pain? Or was it because he was losing so much blood? He could feel vomit crawling up his throat, that flesh wasn't sitting well with him and for good reason. He wanted to throw up, he couldn't swallow it back down.

Because he could think of anything, he felt sudden pain shot through his arm from his uninjured hand, oh no no no!

Jackson smirked as he was breaking Markus' fingers, getting right into the joints and such just to make it even worse for him. With the extent that Jackson had done, anyone would think he had done this before but this was actually his first time ever to kill someone, and he was bloody loving it so far!

“Aww, I'm sorry.. but this hand of yours looked too unbroken so I'm fixing it!” He spoke with a more cheerful tone but still had that hint of sadism and maniacal undertone to it as he continued to break a finger.

**“P-.. please.. ah .. aghh.. stop.. please..!”**

Raising a eyebrow, Jackson paused as he looked to Markus. Ah seemed like he finally had the courage to look him in the eye. He could still sense his terror about him, oh so wonderful.

“Stop? Hmm, tell you what.. I want you to apologise-”

Before Jackson could continue Markus jumped in with a: “ **I'm sorry! I.. I'm sor- AGHHHHHH!!”** he screamed in pain as Jackson cut him off as he broke another one of his fingers.

“How about shut up and let me fucking finish?!” Jackson hissed with pure hatred in his voice before he sighed and returned to his more.. ‘cheerful' tone. “As I was saying, I want you to apologise like you mean it, about every thing you've ever said and done, but you best do it in the time I break all of your fingers one by one and then proceed to cut them off” he told him smirking at him. “Then Maybe I'll consider letting you live and getting you help”

It was a risky offer, but even then would Jackson keep to his word? Markus' didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was either that and have some possibility of surviving or none at all. Either way, he was scared of what was going to come from either option.

“Well, I'll get started and you best start apologising”

A dark chuckle came from the man as he proceeded to break another finger at a unnatural angle, earning a yelp of pain from Markus before he got to apologising.

**“I'm sorry! I'm sor- agh! Sorry for everything, For how I've treated people and everything I'v- Aghhhh! Done! I'm so sorry!”**

Jackson was listening, listening to every word he said as he broke every one of Markus' fingers only to get the switchblade once more and press it to the base of one of his broken fingers before he got to cutting it off making sure to cut where the bone had broke. Markus obviously wanted to scream with pain but his voice kept to what he was tasked with. Apologising.

 **“a- I'm so sorry! I deserve the pain and harm, for what I caused, aghhh!!”** Markus cried out in pain once more as another finger was cut off, blood had been pooling around his body from his leg, where he was cut into and even when he had his eye was taken out. Most of the blood either away or slightly around the wounds had already dried up, creating a layer of red on his paling skin as he lost more and more blood.

Jackson came to a stop as Markus finished his apology, he looked over him and just smiled. “heh, I've had a lot of fun breaking you and cutting you up.. as for your apology, haha I ain't gonna accept it, you know why?” he questioned as that chilling smirk came onto his face once more making Markus.. very, very afraid.

“It's because it's **bullshit** , you're only saying it so you can stay alive! I wasn't even going to let you live anyway, you don't deserve too!”

Hearing this, Markus felt any hope he got before completely shatter into a million pieces like glass that had been smashed in. He was very much going to die..

Before Markus even had a chance to say anything, Jackson picked up two of the fingers he cut off of Markus’ hand- two off each hand. He slotted the fingers at the corners of his lips, the ends where they were cut off in the mouth.

“now.. keep your mouth closed” Jackson told him, a commanding tone to his voice which Markus did as he was told. He just didn't want any of this to get any worse than it already was. The purple man lifted Markus’ chin so his head was flat against the floor as he picked up the brick from before making sure Markus didn't see what he was about to do.

“ **don't** move..”

Was all that was said before Jackson slammed the brick into Markus' chin with such a heavy force that he caused him to crunch right into his own fingers, just the sound and feeling of his teeth piercing the flesh of his fingers and for them to crush the bones in the detached fingers making Markus feel sick to the point he had to turn his head to the side and throw up, chunks of blood and flesh spilling out from his mouth as his body rejected each bit of his stomach's contents. He coughed up a bit more blood as he couldn't up chuck anything else from his body.

Surrounded by his own blood and now vomit, Markus weakly turned his head back to Jackson who seemed rather satisfied with how things had turned out for all of this. That same grin still on his face as he was settled on his knees looking down at Markus with no sympathy for him, absolutely nothing was felt for this man now.

“Heh, it has been a very good run Markus, however I think you've been alive for _long enough_ haha”

With that, Jackson picked up the last two fingers that he had cut off before shoving them into Marcus’ mouth making sure he made him try to swallow them, only for them to get stuck and for Jackson to make it worse as he started strangling him without hesitation. A low giggle emitted from Jackson as he was strangling him, seeing Markus struggle was too entertaining to leave behind so killing him this way, was a good way to get that last struggle in.  
Eventually the life drained from Markus eyes as his body went too long without oxygen and had lost way too much blood, especially from all the damage Jackson had inflicted on him.

Slowly, Jackson moved his hands away from Markus' neck as he let out a maniacal cackle turning into pure laughter filled with insanity before he calmed down grinning still- he loved this too much, he had to do it again soon.. some point he'd get to do it again.

“See Jack? That wasn't hard was it? He deserved it and you know it.”

With a satisfied sigh, Jackson got to his feet cleaning the switchblade of blood and fingerprints before tossing it aside. He licked his lips noticing the blood from where he was nicked before. He happily licked it up tasting the metallic liquid on his tongue, almost like he was a vampire.

He gave Markus’ body a hard kick before turning on his heel and making his way out of the alleyway, he was itching to go again but for now...he could wait.

**It wouldn't be long until someone else died.**


End file.
